


The Longest Night of the Year [podfic]

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: Winter Solstice, Midnighter-style.Set post Spin the Wheel of the Year but pre The Tower and the Arena
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Longest Night of the Year [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Longest Night of the Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972430) by [jjtaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor). 



> for JJ, who has let me play in this verse for nearly a decade. And for all of us trying to get through the long winter

Download from dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2apm7m2x7uzta18/longest%20night%20of%20the%20year.mp3?dl=0)

15:18

14.02MB


End file.
